FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an overhead line for electrical energy transmission, more specifically, to an overhead line having an additional loop which surrounds at least one phase conductor of the overhead line.
Depending on the current transmitted, a magnetic field is unavoidably produced in the vicinity of the overhead lines. The magnetic field is characterized, inter alia, by the root mean square (rms) value of its magnetic induction.
In order to avoid hazardous interactions between the magnetic field and human health, it should be as low as possible at points which are intended for occupancy by people, and must in no case exceed recommended limits or legally defined limits.